1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a flexible spine fixing structure, and more particularly to a flexible spine fixing structure for fixing to two or more vertebras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, there are various methods to fix vertebras of a spine. One of them is to fix a number of vertebras by transverse fixing plates and then fix the fixing plates together by a longitudinal rigid structure. Another fixing structure is composed of two vertebral plates and screws. Each of the vertebral plates has a hole of a fixed angle, and the vertebral screws penetrate two vertebras through the holes to fix the two vertebras.
However, no matter which method is used, the fixed spine loses its mobility and thus the patient receiving the surgery cannot move his/her spine, such as to bend forwards or backwards. Besides, when the fixed vertebras cannot move for a long time, they will gradually fuse into a single vertebra to lose mobility forever and result in fast degeneration of neighboring vertebras.